Moments
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So, just a series of oneshots from Tonks and Lupin's relationship. NOT IN ORDER. Rated M because some sexual mentions. May vary in length and subject. And they may shoot from one being in DH timeframe, and the next in OoTP. Just a warning. So yeah, read and review?
1. Believe

_**I don't own Harry **__**Potter. Sadly...**_

"Remus, I've never actually done this before." Tonks said.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yep. I wanted to save myself for marriage. And if I never got married, I'd sleep with the first guy to buy me a drink on my 30th birthday."

"Solid plan." Remus said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm glad I got you before your 30th birthday."

"Yeah, I thought of that plan when I was 16."

"But you've never had sex?"

"Nope."

"I still don't believe you." Remus said.

"Why not?"

"Because no offence, Nymphadora. When I first met you, I thought you were a female Sirius."

"A female Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Sleeps with everyone who has genitalia of a different gender."

"So, you thought I was a slut?" Tonks asked.

"You definitely looked the part."

"Want to know what I thought when I saw you?" Tonks asked, placing her arms around his neck.

"I would love to know." Remus said, running his hands down the silk that covered her body. He wanted to rip the dress off of her but knew he couldn't. She'd have to face her mother about that later, as it was her mother's dress.

"I looked at you, and I thought: 'That old man needs to get laid'." Tonks said.

"Oh really now?"

"Really."

"Do me the honours?"

"I'd love to." Tonks said, leaning in and kissing him.

"You do know I'm not a virgin, right?" Remus asked.

"I don't believe you." She whispered.


	2. Onions

**_Disclaimer: Not J.K Rowling here. Obviously._**

"I'm not kissing you later, you know that?" Remus asked.

"Bite me, Remus." Tonks said, eating another onion ring. "Onion rings are not that bad."

"Only you would say that. Onion breath is a turn off."

"To you, maybe."

"Is there anything that doesn't turn you on, Nymphadora?"

"The use of my first name." Tonks replied.

"I think you're lying."

Tonks raised an eyebrow at him, biting into an onion ring.

"You want pudding to dip those in or anything?" Remus asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. There was absolutely nothing that bothered him about her. She complained constantly that she was fat(she wasn't even close to fat, she was only 6 months pregnant) and she complained constantly about the fact she couldn't wear the clothes she wanted. But each complaint only made Remus happier to be with her. And that drove her crazy.

"Stuff it, Remus."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Are you purposely trying to bug me?" Tonks snapped.

"Now why would I do such a thing? What a selfish man thing to do to my pregnant wife."

Tonks stood, grabbing the plate of onion rings. "I'm going to bed."

"With the onion rings?"

"The onion rings are a better husband than you."


	3. Death

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

Remus walked into the bedroom and froze. Tonks was sitting on the end of their bed, in tears.

"Dora?"

"Did you find him?" She asked.

"No-"

At this, Tonks sobbed harder.

Remus rushed over, wrapping his arms around her.

"Dora, please. It's going to be fine. We knew something could go wrong tonight, we knew we could lose someone-"

"But it was Mad-Eye! It could be anyone next. It could be you, or me-"

"Don't say that. Sweetheart, everyone dies. Mad-Eye died doing what he did when he was alive. He fought. He died fighting the exact thing he's been fighting his entire life. He spent his life as an Auror, or fighting against Voldemort. Don't you think that was how he should have died?"

"But not yet." Tonks said. "He shouldn't have died yet-"

"Death doesn't care about age, Dora. It doesn't care about anything. Death will take whoever it wants, when it wants. And that's how a war works. People die so other people can live."

Tonks cried harder, pulling Remus closer.

"Remus, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because of this war. It's not like last time. Even I know it.I remember the last war, it wasn't like this."

"This time we have Harry."

"What if it never ends? What if we die?"

"Don't think that way. We're alive right now, and that's all that matters."

"But what if-"

"We'll die how anyone else has. Like Sirius, and like Mad-Eye. We'll die fighting."

"But, Remus, what if it's not just us we have to worry about?"

"What do you mean? Of course there's the kids, but the Order has been watching Hogwarts-"

"I'm not talking Hogwarts.." Tonks said. "I mean, what if it weren't just us two?"

"I don't follow, Nymphadora. If it's about your parents, the Order is keeping them safe too-"

"No, it's not. What if we had kids?"

"We won't. Not now, not ever. It's not a safe world."

"Remus, I'm pregnant. And I'm scared. Mad-Eye's dead, Dumbledore is dead. Who is there left? We're getting picked off. One by one."

"Pregnant?" Remus asked, his face paling.

Tonks nodded. "I'm so sorry, Remus."

Remus stood, not saying a word. He left the room without a word, and Tonks listened as he made a bed for himself on the couch.


End file.
